Family Outing
by Cynnx
Summary: Set after 3x17. Henry asks Killian to go on a trip with him and his mother. Killian struggles with his feelings for Emma and the need to keep her and her family safe, without pushing her away and hurting her 'cause he can't kiss her. She needs her powers to defeat the Wicked Witch. Captain Swan and Captain Cobra.


**Family Outing - Part I**

**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 1.909

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING - except the dvd's, lol.

**Author's Note:** My first Captain Swan fic. Set after 3.17 Had this idea in my head for a while now, started writing but I never finished it. Then after the episode I decided to actually finish it but I changed the start. Orignally wanted to make it a One-Shot, but only this part is almost 2000 words longs so there's another part or maybe two coming. This is just the introduction. Let me know if you like it and sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes in it - I'm from Europe.

* * *

A week has passed since Zelena cursed Killian. Ever since that day he'd been trying to avoid her as best as he could. However, he tried several times to discuss the matter with the prince, but Charming was never alone. And telling him while Snow was with him too? Bloody hell no, she'd tell Emma in a heartbeat. She wasn't good at keeping secrets.. He'd witnessed that himself in Neverland.

Emma had asked him a few times now to stay for dinner at Granny's, to watch over Henry, putting trust in him, finally letting her walls down and it tore him apart he had to turn her down and with every time he did it, he saw his Swan falling apart. He couldn't be near her without the urge of kissing, touching her and he couldn't watch over Henry, afraid he wouldn't be good enough to protect him when it's needed. But he couldn't stay away entirely. He wanted to be sure she was safe. That the Witch was at a safe distance and keeping her dirty hands of Emma and her son. So from a distance he followed her. Taking his telescope everywhere with him and watching her. A week. And nothing happened yet, but Killian wasn't sure how long that was gonna last.

* * *

'Hey kid,' Emma stroke her hand through her son's hair, messing it all up and Henry growled in frustration. 'How was your day?' she asked.

'It was okay. I went fishing with Leroy and his friends. ' he answered and thanked David when he handed him a glass of soda. 'Maybe I can give you another driving lesson tomorrow, while your mother is busy with this case.' David brought up but immediately Regina and Emma disagreed.

'He's still underage and the last time I had to arrange reparations on the road.. and a new mailbox. So, no. It's not gonna happen.' Regina said.

Henry giggled at that. 'Thanks for the offer, but my mom and I are going on a trip tomorrow. ' He turned his head to his mother. 'We're still on for tomorrow, right?'

'You're going on a trip with this Wic- .. major case still going on?!' Regina asked with an irritated tone in her voice and her eyebrows frowned.

'Relax, Regina.' Mary Margret spoke up. 'I think we all could use a day off anyway.'

Emma nodded. 'Right. And Henry and I planned this trip a long time. And it's just for a day. The day after tomorrow we'll be all over this.. case, again.'

'Alright then. I'll take my leave and we'll discuss this matter the next time.' Killian spoke up, standing close to the door. Briefly his eyes landed on Swan, but then on Henry. 'Have a good time tomorrow lad' and gave him a small smile before he left the room, but not without noticing the sadness in Emma's eyes when he said he was leaving again..

* * *

'Killian!'

He was just walking out the loft from Charming and Snow, going back to his room at Granny's. More importantly, his rum, when he heard his name. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around, surprised to find Emma's boy running towards him.

'Henry.' He said with one eyebrow popped up in question. 'Something wrong?'

'No, no, not at all. I just wanted to ask you something. You see, my mom planned this trip weeks ago when she… ' he stopped a minute there, shrugged his shoulders and sighed. 'when she was still with Walsh.'

Killian swallowed at the name, feeling uncomfortable knowing his Swan wanted to spend this outing with that.. monkey.

'Mostly it's a surprise trip. She planned this whole day and there's only one thing I know about it. We're going on a big cruise ship, she already got the ticked and we have dinner there too but that's all I know. She's very fond of ships you know.' Henry continued.

Killian smirked at that. Who knew his Swan loved the sea as much as he did.

'But she has 3 tickets. And now with Walsh gone… I see the way she looks at you. And it's not the way she looked at him. It's more than that. She might not admit it, 'cause it's probably too soon for that but I know she'd like you to be there. I like you to be there. And you used to be a sailor, so I'll think, no I know you'll love it. So, what do you say? You wanna come with us?'

For a moment he thought about it. Emma Swan? Feelings for him? No, it can't be. He's nothing but a pirate. But if there even was a small chance the boy was right.. but wait, he couldn't do anything with it. The stupid curse.

'Where is this trip?' he asked.

'Don't know exactly. But we're going out of town for it. It's an hour or two driving.'

Killian froze. _No, no, no. _That's too far. He couldn't keep a secretly eye on them then. But being close around her all day without being able to tell her about this curse, keeping a distance would kill him too. But what if Zelena follows them? And hurt them and they don't have any backup?

'Killian?' Henry was still waiting for an answer. 'She really wanted you to come with us eating at Granny's with everyone the other day..' he was trying to convince him Emma really would want him to be there.

'What time do we leave?' Killian asked with a small smile on his lips. He was going to protect them no matter the cost.

Henry smiled back at him. 'At 7 a.m. Be there.'

At that Killian nodded and then he turned around and went to Granny's.

* * *

He was 15 minutes early when he knocked on the door. He shifted around a bit, not entirely comfortable in his clothing. He wasn't wearing his usual attire. He didn't know what they would be doing all day, but outside of Storybrooke maybe it wasn't the best idea to be walking around in his pirate leather coat and all.

After Henry asked him, he decided to go to Tink and ask her for some clothing advice. She took him to the store, which was lucky for them still open, because it was sales night. They bought him dark blue jeans, with a low cut dark grey t-shirt so his sexy chest hair still was visible _Emma loves it_ Tink added then, which made Killian smirk at the thought. And a black denim jacket over it. He still wore his necklaces but he removed the rings and earring for today. He attached his fake hand over his hook, just to be sure he was armed in some way if it was needed.

_'I wish I could be there when she opens her door tomorrow morning.' Tink told him. 'I'd love to see her face when she sees you in that outfit.' She added and gave him a playful elbow in his side. _

'Who could that be? It's 06:45 a.m. in the morning', Emma said to Henry at the other side of the door busy packing in the lunch boxes in the bag.

'Oh, I uhh.. I asked Killian to come with us. Could you pass me that water bottle?' he quickly tried to change the subject.

'You did what?' she gasped and felt her cheeks turning up red.

'C'mon, mom. You got an extra ticket. Killian loves to sail and besides that.. I know you like him.' Henry added as he walked to the door.

Emma stood frozen in her place. How did he know that? Damn, the kid was way too smart sometimes.

'Morning Killian! Come in. Finally took the leather coat out I see.' Henry had opened the door for him and Killian hesitated at first and then carefully walked in, eyes directly set on Emma's surprised face. He had the biggest struggle of holding in his smirk face.

'Swan.' He said and stood still in a safe distance in front of her.

Emma walked towards him and took him in with her eyes, starting down and slowly working their way up. Normal jeans, denim jacket, her eyes staying there – maybe even a bit too long and he noticed it, his sexy chest hair sticking out in all the right ways and.. – **what, whut?!** She snapped out of her thoughts and stumbled a good morning to him, her face now red as a tomato. Where the hell was the pirate attire?

'Hey Henry, kid could you maybe go get the camera and the extra batteries?' Emma asked her son and he just nodded.

When Henry was out of sight, Emma turned to Killian whose eyes immediately turned to the ground, away from her. Not wanting to meet her eyes but he did have a little grin on his face. His Swan approved his new outfit..

'Alright so I.. I don't know what's going on here.' Emma began speaking and Killian held his breath.

'You suddenly avoiding me. Making excuses to leave as soon as possible whenever we have meetings about the whole Wicked Witch situation. I.. I really thought we.. we.. we had something – ' she gestured with her hands between him and her '- here, this.. us.. perhaps even lov-.. uh, whatever this may be, but I guess I was wrong. Again. Not that I'm not surprised. I mean, people always leave me. I'm kinda used to it right now.. but the fact is – '

'Emma…' Killian's voice softly spoke up and throughout her speech his eyes had searched for hers and he was stunned by what she was saying – or more what she was trying to say. Had Henry been right? Did she really have feeling for him? Slowly and carefully he took a step towards her. 'I didn't know you felt th- '

Emma held her hands up in defence and interrupted him before he could go on any further. 'Fact is.. Henry.. Henry likes you. Actually, he likes you a lot. And we planned this day together weeks ago and we had an extra ticket and now with Walsh gone and you and Henry connecting so well and 'cause your connection with the sea and ship and all.. He thought you'd like it to go with us and honestly.. ' finally she stopped rambling on, shrugged her shoulders and after she let out a deep sigh she met his gaze. 'I would like it if you come with us, too..'

Before Killian could say anything, Henry came running back with his camera bag. 'Ready to go!' he smiled brightly and his mother nodded. 'Alright then, let's go.' And quickly she grabbed her coat and left the loft with Killian behind her.

Did she just admit she has feelings for him too? That it was mutual? _Bloody hell_, Killian thought. And then this outing together.. He couldn't say no to the lad but **hell**, this was going to be a very long day being around his Swan but not letting her come too close. No touching. No kissing. No nothing. And he wanted it all..

'Thanks again Killian for coming with us today.' Henry turned to him when they walked out of Granny's and he jumped in the backseat of his mother's yellow bug.

'Anytime lad' and Killian returned his smile and took his seat in the car. 


End file.
